A love that set me free
by Yulya18
Summary: Rhaegar and Robert die at the Trident, so Ned Stark takes the Iron Throne and Cersei Lannister as his Queen. While they fall in love and try to rule justly, others try to gain power or break them apart. Will their love be strong enough or will their enemies succeed?
1. An end and a new beginning

**.**

**.**

**...**

**AN END AND A NEW BEGINNING**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Some said that it had all started with a search for power disguised as a rebellion.

Others said that it had started with a crown of blue winter roses.

The truth was that not many people knew for certain what marked the beginning of all the events that came to happen and changed completely the destiny of Westeros.

But the ones who were aware of these events knew that it had involved the Prince and heir to the Iron Throne, Rhaegar Targaryen, and the Lord of Wintefell's only daughter, Lyanna Stark. They had fallen so madly in love that they never hesitated to run away from everything and everyone they knew and held dear.

Believing she had been kidnapped, her father and oldest brother had travelled to King's Landing demanding her release to the King, gaining only the wrath of the man most of the kingdom now called the Mad King and dying along many others fellow Northmen.

What happened after that was common knowledge. Eddard, or Ned as people usually called him, second son of Rickard Stark, was now Lord of Winterfell and he, advised by his men and his own conscience, raised his army and joined forces with his best friend and her sister's betrothed, Robert Baratheon. Together, they were able to defeat the King's men and by the time Prince Rhaegar showed his face in battle, Robert was fuelled enough as to defeat him with his hammer, his weapon of choice.

Unfortunately for him, before dying, Rhaegar was able to pierce his enemy's stomach with his sword, ending Robert's life mere minutes after his own passing.

Lord Eddard had wished to mourn his friend's death, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. He still had to get justice for her sister's kidnap as well as for his father and brother's death. He had received news of his sister's whereabouts and he, along with both armies, went to King's Landing to recover her and take her back home.

He fought bravely and ruthlessly against the King's men, but he received the shock of his life when he discovered that the Lannisters had already breached the city walls and had finished the enemy. Of course, that shock only increased once he entered the King's throne room and found Jaime Lannister, member of the Kingsguard and sworn protector of the King, sitting in the Iron Throne with his sword red with blood and the body of the King at his feet.

"Greetings, Lord Stark." – said the blond Lannister, standing from his seat.

"What have you done?" – Ned asked, horrified and angered at the same time for the death of the King.

"We simply helped Robert conquer the Iron Throne." – Jaime explained, smirking. A smirk Ned wanted to wipe from his face with the force of his fists.

"You were a member of the Kingsguard. You swore to protect him." – he argued.

"I swore to protect the realm, too." – Jaime defended himself. – "No need to be so serious. After all, your friend is King now, just like it was planned." – he elaborated, as if that was all the explanation the other might need, clearly insinuating he had pushed his honour aside just for a crown.

"That is not why I started this war!" – Ned yelled, indignant by the other man's words.

"Alas, it is what it is and there is nothing that can be done now."

Something in his eyes made Eddard suspicious. It had always been rumoured that even though the Lannisters were the second most powerful family in all the Seven Kingdoms, they had always ambitioned more power. And with the King, Prince Rhaegar and Robert dead, there was nothing and no one standing in their way.

'_No. there are still Rhaegar and Elia Martell's children. And Rhaegar's brother and his soon to be born sibling.'_ Just as he was thinking this, the doors to the room opened once more and Lannister soldiers entered guided by Tywin. Ned noticed some of the men were carrying small bundles in their arms, which they then lay on the floor near Aerys's body after being ordered to do so by the old man, who had been the Hand of the King until his death.

"The dragons are dead. Like King Robert wanted." – Tywin stated, revealing one by one the faces of Rhaenys, Aegon and Viserys Targaryen.

"What in the gods' names have you done? This… this is not justice… this is murder!" – Ned screamed, disgusted by seeing so much innocent blood spilled.

"We did what was needed to keep the realm safe."

"They were innocent!" – he argued, wishing he could just take his sword and end the man's miserable life.

"They would have been a threat to King Robert's reign." – he answered coldly.

'_The gods help me, because this is the only way.'_ Ned prayed before looking Tywin straight in the eye.

"Robert Baratheon is dead." – he said, watching attentively the other man's reactions to the news that until that moment had only been known by his bannermen, who had been sworn to secrecy.

"That cannot be true. You're lying, Lord Stark!" – Tywin accused. This, Ned inferred correctly, changed all the older man's plans.

"He died at the Trident after killing Rhaegar." – he explained bluntly.

"And he didn't leave an heir." – Tywin stated more than asked.

'_No trueborn heir, at least.'_ Ned said to himself, remembering that Robert had already sired two bastards. One who lived in Storm's End and the other in the Eyrie.

"He did." – Ned started, breathing deeply before continuing. – "He named me his heir just before he died." – he finished, turning around and walking to the Iron Throne before sitting on it.

At once, every soldier in the room kneeled, acknowledging him as their new ruler, thus leaving Tywin and Jaime no other option but do the same. After that, the Lannister men took their leave while Ned sent several orders with his commanders and went in search of his sister. Gods' be willing, the soldiers wouldn't have noticed the area where he had been informed she had been hidden by Rhaegar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once he got to the hidden chambers in the deeper levels of the Red Keep, he would wish he had been there sooner.

Because all he found there was his sister nearly at death's doors and holding a small bundle with all the strength she had left.

"Lyanna." – he whispered brokenly, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I knew you'd come, my dear Ned." – she whispered back before she had a sudden coughing fit.

"Hush… don't talk. You need to rest." – he advised her.

"It's too late… for me, Ned. My Rhaegar is dead and I can't keep fighting anymore." – she told him. – "Help me sit, please." – he wasn't sure it was a good idea, but did as she told him anyway. – "I… I… I need you… to take care of… of him… for me." – she begged him, showing him now the bundle in her arms, which Ned had already suspected was his newborn nephew or niece.

"No, Lyanna… no…" - he kept repeating, but took her child into his arms when she extended her arms.

"Take care of him, Ned. Take him with you to the North."

"Lyanna… I…" – he didn't know how to explain to her that he would never return to Winterfell. That he would never be able to send her child, the last reminder of her he would ever have, to be raised that far away from him.

"Pro… promise me, Ned. Promise me." – she begged one last time, before closing her eyes, never to open them again.

"Lya." – he called her for the last time, holding her child against his chest and kissing his sister's cooling cheek. – "I promise I will protect him. I will make sure he becomes a great man and everyone knows he is the last legitimate Targaryen."

He dried his cheeks as best he could and rose, hugging his nephew protectively before leaving the room without turning back.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next weeks were the most exhausting in Ned's life.

After leaving his sister's chambers, he took his nephew to his new departments. He had decided to call him Jon, in honour of Lord Arryn, and had brought a wet nurse to feed him and take care of him whenever his duties didn't allow him to do so. But he still made sure to spend all his free time with the baby, mesmerised by his beauty and his northern looks and also looking to protect him

He had been forced to present the baby as his bastard, the love child he had sired with a lady he had met during the war. He hadn't wanted to do this to her sister's son, but until the kingdom was in peace, he had to do anything possible to keep the baby from harm and it seemed to be the only way. Still, when he had gone to the godswood in King's Landing and presented him in front of the heart tree, he had also promised himself that one day he would know the truth and would take his rightful place as the rightful King.

Besides taking care of Jon, Ned also had to pacify many lords and citizens of King's Landing as well as command his men and dispatch orders through his newly formed council. He had also named a new Hand, since he didn't trust the Lannisters, especially after witnessing their cruelty towards the Targaryen children. For this post, he had chosen Jon Arryn, his and Robert's mentor and guardian during their youth. According to his new council, he had recently married the youngest of the Tully girls, Lysa, and were soon to start their journey from Riverrun to the Eyrie.

He had been happy to hear news of his mentor's marriage, of course, but that happiness had also brought to light another problem to be solved. A problem related to the oldest Tully sister, Catelyn.

She had previously been engaged to his brother Brandon before Lyanna's elopement and after his brother's death, it had been expected that he, as new Lord of Winterfell, asked for her hand in marriage, allying the power of House Stark with that of the Tullys. Unfortunately, ever since Ned had seen her for the first time, he had only felt repulsion for the girl and there was nothing that would make him take her as his wife and Lady of Winterfell. Even less as his new Queen.

And of course that topic had taken him to another issue.

Now that he was King, it had been decided that his youngest brother, Benjen, would become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. At first, Ned had thought that maybe Benjen could marry Catelyn Tully, as the members of his council had also suggested, but after thinking it thoroughly, he resolved it would be better for his brother to decide. After all, his lifelong wish had been to join the Night's Watch, a wish that could no longer be fulfilled. That's why he couldn't take this choice from his brother, too. After reaching this conclusion, he hurried to send a raven to Winterfell informing him of his new status and his freedom to choose his bride.

Unfortunately, he wasn't entitled that same choice. Now that a week after his coronation had passed, his council had come to him with the issue of choosing a suitable wife. For this, most of the ladies who came to his coronation had been already trying to win his favour, clearly encouraged by their power seeking fathers. To him, however, they just looked like vultures waiting for their next prey.

And that had been his opinion until that afternoon.

When he had seen her.

The pearl of Casterly Rock and Tywin's only daughter, Cersei Lannister.

Of course, he had heard much about her beauty, but now that he could see her, he considered her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life.

Just before they had been introduced, Ned had imagined that despite her great beauty, she would be just as power hungry as the rest of her family. Thus, he had been prepared to treat her respectfully, according to her station, but coldly. And he was greatly surprised when she acted so shy and submissive in front of him, refusing to meet his eye for nearly all their encounter, that he didn't hesitate to soothe her with a gentle smile. She had returned to her father's side after that and had he not followed her with his eyes, he would not have seen the look of fright on her angelic face after her father had whispered something to her ear. Also, he wouldn't have seen her wince when her father grabbed her arm before allowing her to retire to her chambers.

Ned, who had never seen his father or older brother behave with nothing but respect towards any lady, felt it was his duty and honour to take such delightful creature from that poisonous environment and to claim her for himself. Of course, he could simply talk to her father, who would definitely agree to join their houses and to be close to power once again. But what Ned wanted was to talk to her. He wanted, no, needed to become the most important and cherished man in her life, so that when he asked to be his wife and Queen, she would accept happily and not simply because it was expected of her.

And with that resolution, he started planning how to integrate himself in her life without raising suspicion.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: My second Ned/Cersei. I hope you like it and please be patient with me becaus English is not my mother's tongue and let me know what you think :)


	2. People's plans

**.**

**.**

**...**

**PEOPLE'S PLANS**

**...**

**.**

**.**

"Father, did you wish to see me?" – a woman's voice could be heard near the door of the Lord's chambers.

"Come, child." – the man said, waiting until she was sitting in front of him. – "I have received news from King's Landing." – he informed her, a hint of worry marrying his features.

"Something bad?"

"I'm not sure. Here, read for yourself, Cat." – Hoster Tully gave her the letter and waited.

She read the paper once.

Then she read it again.

And again.

"Father, is this true?" – she finally asked, laying the paper on the table.

"It seems to be."

"I can't believe it, father. I… I can't believe… oh by the Seven, I'm going to be queen!" – she squealed excitedly. Hoster frowned, not understanding her words.

"What are you talking about, Catelyn?"

"Eddard Stark, father. He is the King now… and he will make me his queen. I'm sure he will." – she kept repeating.

"Why do you say that? Has he ever said anything to you about marriage?"

"No, but it is only logical."

"Logical?" – to him it seemed everything but.

"After Brandon's death, it's been expected that he would carry on with the alliance between our families, so it is obvious that he will end up taking me for his wife. His honour will bind him to us." – she reasoned.

Her father didn't say anything, being deep in thought. Minutes later, he admitted to himself she was quite right. After the King's older brother's death, everyone had assumed that Eddard, as the new Lord of Winterfell, would also marry his brother's bride. Unfortunately, he had gone to war before such talks could have been arranged. But now, with the Stark boy already established as King of Westeros, there was nothing stopping him from uniting their families at last. They just had had to start moving. Fast.

"Then, it would be a good idea to plan everything for our trip to King's Landing, don't you think?" – he started. – "After all, our king will be quite busy and having his faithful betrothed by his side will give him great comfort."

"I completely agree with you, father." – she smiled.

"Another thing, my dear child." – yes, Hoster thought, her dear child because now that she was to be the future queen and mother of the future King of the Seven Kingdoms, she had become his favourite child.

"Yes?"

"I have also been informed that the King apparently wished to make Jon Arryn his new Hand."

"So he and Lysa will also have to live in King's Landing."

"Yes. Your goodbrother will have to change his plans of settling in the Vale."

"It will be nice having my dear sister and Lord Arryn close to me when I am crowned. Especially once I become pregnant."

"I think so, too. Besides, with Tywin Lannister no longer in a position of power, Arryn can make sure that his family and ours receive all the favours from the King."

"And as soon as I give him an heir, the kingdom will be ours, father. There will be nothing the king would dare deny me after he has his son." – she stated.

"A son is exactly what the kingdom needs after all we have suffered in this war." – he agreed, smiling.

"Father, I need to have new gowns made. Gowns fit for the queen I will be."

"Very well. You take care of that and then I will make all the arrangements for our journey."

"I will call the seamstress right away." – Catelyn concluded, standing up to leave. _'Soon, my love. We will be together very soon and I will make sure you never have to look anywhere else.'_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Two weeks later, everything had been arranged for their departure to the capital.

A week before, they had received a raven from Lysa confirming Jon Arryn's arrival in King's Landing and his new role as Hand of the King. Hoster Tully hurried to reply informing his younger daughter of their own arrival. And contrary to Lysa's love for horses, Catelyn had never liked riding them and was even more unwilling to do it now she was to be royalty so she had decided to travel by carriage, ensuring her gowns and belongings weren't damaged.

Since the day she had discussed her betrothal with her father, she had decided that she needed to start behaving as the future queen and mother of Eddard's heirs. This meant that she had to put in practice all the lessons she had been taught since the cradle. It didn't matter to her that she hadn't explicitly received a marriage proposal from Eddard Stark. She had already planned everything to enchant him and with that purpose, she had made sure the seamstress designed gowns that would best display all her assets. That way she would tempt him with her body and he would be so full of passion that it wouldn't take long for him to beg her to marry him. She would have time after the wedding and her following coronation to become the submissive and obedient wife she was supposed to be as a high born married lady.

And then would come the children. Tall, proud sons who would carry her legacy and be the joy of the Tully family and the pinnacle of their success over other great houses. And her children would be more Tully than Stark and would see to the best interests of her family.

So full of hopes and dreams was she, that she didn't know how to react when all her plans shattered only a few days after her arrival, exactly in the feast in honour of her good brother's new position.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As soon as they crossed the gates of the city, they found the King, his Hand and the newly appointed Kingsguard waiting in the yard to receive them. The king himself had come forward when her carriage stopped and helped her get down. Then he hadn't doubted to offer her his arm in a gallant manner. Catelyn had, of course, been overjoyed by this and the same could be said of her father. She turned to look at the king once again and despite his cold but respectful demeanour, she was certain he was pleased to be in her company, too. After all, she had always been told that people from the north had ice instead of blood, turning them into serious people, little inclined towards joy. She woke up from her thoughts when he started talking to her while leading her to the Red Keep and to the bedchambers she supposed would be hers until the wedding.

He kissed her hand one last time and after expressing his pleasure at having her in the city, he turned around and left.

A few days later the Tullys received the much awaited invitation to a feast in honour of Jon Arryn.

For such grand event, Catelyn had chosen her dress with great care and had ordered her handmaiden to style her hair in the most becoming manner. It was very important for her to look her best this evening. That way everyone would only need to look at her once to realise that she was to be their future queen.

"Ready, my darling?" – she heard Hoster say from where he waited in her solar.

"How do I look?" – she said, entering her solar once she was ready.

"Like a true queen." – her father replied, already tasting his victory over the Lannisters, Martells and other families. – "Shall we?" – he asked, offering her his arm.

"Let's go, father."

.

.

They entered the great hall where the feast was to take place and were immediately showed to their places near the King's seat. He was dressed all in black with a golden crown adorning his dark hair and accentuating his royal status.

'So handsome.' Catelyn thought. Looking at him, she was certain that after their wedding it wouldn't be a chore to lay with her husband. No chore at all.

After the feast, the dancing began. Nearly all the ladies at court were excited to see who would be chosen to open the first dance with the king. Catelyn, looked at the ladies with disdain, knowing that as soon as the king led her to the dance floor, they would all know that she was the one.

That's why her indignation was so great when instead of standing in front of her, Eddard Stark walked straight to where Cersei Lannister sat feeding a little boy.

When the blond girl noticed the king, she looked surprised, but didn't doubt to take the offered hand and go to the centre of the hall with him. Catelyn wanted to stand up and separate them, but her father, who appeared to have guessed her thoughts, took her hand to keep her in her seat. Especially when she hissed angrily as the king stepped closer to Cersei, actually more that property dictated, and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was made her smile sweetly and nod at him. And to Catelyn's complete fury, the nod made the king entwine his fingers with his companion's, before releasing her hand and beginning with the dancing.

When the music stopped, the king brought one if Cersei's hands to his mouth and deposited a sweet kiss on the soft skin. Then he returned her to her father before joining his Hand and talking to him in hushed tones. By that time others had joined in the dancing, not noticing how her good brother clapped Ned's shoulder and laughed merrily, being followed by the younger man.

Catelyn felt a sense of dread run through her body and only her father's presence kept her calm enough to remain in her sit. She suddenly couldn't wait for the feast to end. She needed to talk to her good brother and demand answers.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Moments before, while Catelyn and the rest of the ladies waited for the king's choice of partner for the first dance, Ned watched discretely at his intended.

His lovely lady Cersei.

After the night he had decided to pursue the pearl of Casterly Rock, he had started running "accidentally" into her during her walks through the Keep. At the beginning, she had seemed very nervous, avoiding answering with more than a "Yes, Your Grace" or "No, Your Grace", even when he insisted that she call him by his name. He would have preferred she called him Ned, but he feared that she would find it too bold a request.

Only when they crossed paths with a member of her family did she became bolder, laughing and looking directly into his eyes, only to return to her previous behaviour as soon as they were alone again. It was easy for him to deduce that she was being forced by her family to gain his favour whenever she behaved like that, but after living and experiencing many good and bad things in his life, he was pretty sure that she really didn't want to be a mere pawn in their pursuit of power.

And that had him more and more in love with each passing day and more determined to get her to show him her real self.

Fortunately for him, it only took him inviting her to go horse riding with him to see who the real Cersei Lannister was. She had accepted his invitation, of course, as she had been in the presence of her family when it had been issued. She had even tried to ride like a proper lady, with both legs to one side of her horse. It had been like that at least until they left the King's Road, when they had allowed their horses to go where they pleased.

He had noticed her discomfort with her way of riding and after getting her to relax he had suggested mounting her horse like him. She had looked unsure at first, but in the end she relented and allowed him to her help sit more comfortably.

How could he describe the feeling of his hands touching her slim waist? Or having felt her breath catch when he lifted her so effortlessly, never looking at anything else but her the whole time? He had wanted nothing more than to bring her closer to him and kiss her luscious lips and breathe in her scent.

His desire for her was so great that had she been willing, he would have forgot his honour and take her on the side of the road, thus forcing her to accept his marriage proposal to maintain her reputation. Fortunately for her, his honour won over his desire and after helping her mount, they continued with their riding.

A while later, she couldn't contain her excitement anymore and galloped down the road, so beautiful and free that he simply followed her, laughing together and soon starting a game of chasing the other. From that day on, they tried to go horse riding out of the city almost every day and when his obligations didn't allow him much free time they simply spent time together trying to discover hidden passages around the Red Keep. No matter what, he always made sure to go find her, delighted to be in her company and gaining the strength he needed to return to his kingly duties.

But one day, when his former mentor and now Hand had cornered him wishing to discuss his need for a wife, Ned knew it was time to let everyone know of his choice. So he didn't hesitate to informe his Hand about the lady he had chosen. At first, Jon advised him not to tie himself with the Lannisters, but Ned was determined. So in the end Jon accepted his king's decision and wished him the best of lucks in trying to win his chosen one's heart and acceptance.

Knowing he didn't have much time before others started hinting at a royal wedding, Ned left his apartments and went in search of Cersei, finding her in the stables and already waiting for him. She looked stunning with her green dress and her long blond hair flowing free down her back. Those were the times when he loved her the most. When she looked free and wild and goddess like.

She advanced towards him when he extended his hand and let him guide her into the godswood, even when she was a bit confused by his change of plans.

Once they got there, he stood very close to her and before she could even open her mouth, he knelt in front of her and took hold of both of her hands, asking her to marry him. She was so shocked that she didn't know how to respond and simply stared at him before freeing her hands to cover her mouth and started pacing around.

Minutes later, he stood up, hurt by her actions, but still grabbing her before she could escape. He apologised for having offended her with his impulsiveness, but then she shook her head and raised her hands until they rested on both sides of his face, seemingly looking deep into his soul and he into hers.

That's when he realised she felt the same for him. So he just hugged her as he whispered that he would wait for her for as long as was needed.

.

.

Waking from his thoughts, he heard Jon announce the beginning of the dance. He quickly stood up to fetch Cersei. Even though he had promised to wait until she was ready, knowing that she loved him too made him act impulsively, wanting all his courtiers to know who his intended was.

He was aware that everyone was expectant of who he would choose as it would be a clear statement of his choice in bride, but he didn't care. He wanted the whole kingdom to know that Cersei Lannister was going to be their new queen. The only woman he would accept.

Of course, she seemed as stunned as the rest of the people by his actions and even more when he led her to the dance floor, stepping closer and whispering in her ear.

"I promised you I would wait, but now that everyone can see us, you have no other choice but to accept my proposal." - he told her, hoping he wasn't offending her with his boldness.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, making him worry, but a few seconds later she smiled beautifully and nodded, letting their fingers intertwine before getting into position for the dance.

_'This is definitely the best day of my life.'_ Ned thought, thanking the old gods for rewarding him with the love of his new betrothed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: After so many months, I'm finally free to continue writing. I hope you liked this chapter :)


End file.
